Thoughts:the sequel
by Gallagher girl14
Summary: Cammie Morgan had a pretty bad junior year, but she had her friends to help her through it. Now she's and adult and has a family. Everything is going good for her. What happens when she starts getting threatening letters
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the sequel **

**warning: grammar and spelling maybe a little jacked up so I'm sorry**

**the reason I put this warning is because I have got a comment saying my bad grammar and spelling is burning there eyes. So instead of telling me your eyes are burning go find another Freakin book to read**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I'm Cameron Ann Morgan Goode. Yea I married Zach Goode and I'm 24. We have 2 kids and one on the way. The oldest, Noah Goode, is 4. He has Zach's feature and brown hair but my blue eyes. He's over protective of his little sister which he got from Zach. Alex Goode, is 2 and has my blonde-brown hair and Zach's emerald green eyes. She has Zach wrapped around her finger and has ever since she could say 'da-da '. Zach works as an interrogator for the CIA since he can always get the info he wants from people. He could have worked on the field, like the director begged him to but he does that because he knows he could get killed on the field. He still gets to go on small missions that aren't as dangerous but still dangerous and only about a day long. He brings back up to make me feel better. Jonas nick and grant are always with him since they work there too. It makes Liz Macey and Bex feel better too. I didn't have to work and neither did the girls. We didn't have to worry about the money because the guys were paid a a lot of money, our house looks like we're millionaire but its out in the country where it's nice and quiet and lots of room where the kids could play. The best part was the guys made sure all of us were Neighbors. I opened a bakery because I got my dads awesome cooking skills and love to cook. The girls work there too since they can cook. At first the girls didn't like the idea, well Liz liked it but Bex and Macey didn't. The guys loved it since we would be together and keep each other from starting fights ( Bex ) and cussing people out ( Macey ) and getting nervous ( Liz ). Then there was one more but I don't see how it applying to us. It was not getting hurt. Ok so I may be guilty there but it's on accident. I haven't tried to hurt myself since Junior year and I still regret it. But Bex and Macey agreed after grant made there basement of there house a fighting area for Bex and nick took Macey shopping and bought a lot of new things. Even though Liz was already on board with this Jonas brought her a laptop that isn't even out. Zach bought and had the bakery decorated with out me having a clue. After the girls started working there they actually like it and we have fun. There has only been 4 huge food fights in the 6 months its been open. My life's been great and josh still isn't out off jail that I have heard of. So my life's going pretty good.

* * *

**Hope you liked it comment and tell me what you think of it **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a comment say what did josh do, so if you don't know you need to go back and read thoughts. Enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

I was bringing a batch off my carmel peanut butter chocolate chip cookie. I made them up one day when I was bored and Zach was on a mission. It's a mouth full to say so we call them chocolate chip surprise. But I was sitting them on the counter to cool when Macey called me into the front. I came out and they were watching the news. I listened and was shocked at what it said

" Joshua Abrams was killed by other prisoners when they found that he was arrested for attempted rape, abuse and attempted murder to his ex-girlfriend " the reporter said then went on with other news. I stood there shocked. He was dead. I don't have to worry about him coming back. I didn't have to worry about him trying to hurt my family.

I didn't notice the kids come in. Bex and grant have 2 twin 3-year-old girls named Emily and Madison. Liz and Jonas have 2 kids like Bex. There's a 4-year-old boy named Jacob and and 3-year-old girl named Hannah. Macey and nick have a 2-year-old little girl named

Ashley. Alex and Ashley stay here during the day. Noah and Jacob go to kindergarten and Emily,Madison and Hannah go to pre school. I was staring at the tv in shock when Noah came up behind me.

" mommy are you ok " he said

I jumped about a foot and turned to see him staring at me with a concerned looking just like Zach

" yea I am " I said bending down and giving him a kiss on the head

" ok but if you need me just holler I don't want you to hurt da baby " he said putting a hand on my small baby bump. I'm about 4 months pregnant. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then ran up the stairs where the kids play, do homework and nap.

" my god that kids so much like Zach I don't know if its good or bad " Macey said

" hey we got to go to the store real quick " I nodded and the girls left. Tonight were helping the kids cook dinner for the guys since its Father's Day

" do you have any of your chocolate chip surprise cookies aunt cammie" Jacob said after they left I nodded and grabbed the plate of cookies for very one. Every Friday after school they each get 2 cookies if they don't eat a bunch of sweets that week and don't get in trouble. I took them up there because He's clumsy like his parents. I got up there and and sat them in the middle of the little table where the kids were coloring and drinking there juice boxes. I walked back down when a girl and boy walked in. The girl looked about 12 and the boy 9. They looked like brother and sister.

" what do you need " I asked nicely

" 6 blueberry muffins please " she said I nodded and started to bag up the muffins

" sissy can I have a cookie " the little boy asked when my back was facing them

" mom didn't give me enough money " she said i turned around when i finished bagging them. the little boy looked down sad and it made my heart break. I walked back to the counter and handed her the muffins and she handed me the money she smiled then they turned to walk out, the boy head hung low.

" wait " I said and they turned to face me. I put a cookie in a napkin and walked around the counter and handed it to the little boy. His face lit up like it was Christmas.

" would you like one " I asked the girl

" if that's okay " she said I went and got her a cookie too. They said thank you then left. The girls came back a few minutes later. Right when Bex was about to say something one of the kids started crying.

" you guys put that away and ill check on them " I said then started walking up the stairs. When I got up there i cracked the door so they didn't notice me. The crying came from the room they nap in.I cracked the door and saw Ashley and Alex. Ashley was running to the door that connected that room to the play room. She was to late the door burst open. Noah came in and ran to Alex. He picked her off the floor and hugged her then sat her on the bed.

" what's wrong " he asked

" da door shut on my fingers " she said pointing to the closet that had there stuffed animals in it then showing him her fingers. They were bleeding and looked bruised. I walked in at that.

" are you ok " I asked I took her from Noah. She shook her head no and showed me her fingers.

" come let's fix that " I said she leaned her head on my shoulder and sniffled. We walked out of the room with Noah following like he all ways does when she gets hurts. We walked down stairs and I clean it and put some medicine that would numb the pain then wrap some white wrap around her middle and ring finger where it got her.

" is she ok " Noah asked

" yea she'll be fine calm down and go play " I told him. He looked hesitant but after looking at Alex in my arms he nodded then went up the stairs.

A couple hours later we left. The guys wouldn't be home in till 7 so it gave us enough time to cook and bake the cake.

When we finished putting the food on the table the guys came in. We were having dinner at our house tonight. We walked into the living room. The kids were already pulling them in the kitchen

" what did you do to your hand " Zach asked Alex when he picked her up

" the door bit it " she said he just laughed. We started eating and talking the guys eating like pigs, nothing new.

We were sitting in the living room while the kids were playing. We were watch tv when the kids came out with cake that had been cut. The cake we made hadn't been cut. Noah walked up to Zach with a plate. It had a piece of cake on it Alex had the same but walked up to me with the same thing and the others doing the same to there parents. We all glanced at each other, it was silent.

" ok who cut the cake " I asked breaking the silence

" I did " Noah said looking confident

" why did you cut it by yourself "

" because I'm that Goode " he said with a smirk. My jaw dropped while everyone else laughed. It was the first time he had used Goode as a pun or smirked. Oh my god it's a Zach clone, lord help me now


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is short and boring but the next one won't be so just bear with me please **

* * *

After everyone calmed down we ate cake and then it was time for presents. Nick got a leather jacket and shirt that was so him. Jonas got a watch that he wanted. Grant got a iPod since Bex is always telling him not to play the kind of music he plays around the kids. And Zach got a new laptop since they broke his and these Brownies I came up with that has peanut butter and m&ms in them. God now i want some m&ms. I got up to get the bag, I'm glad that Zach always keeps in the house. When i came back we started to talk about the trouble we got in. After a while, about 10 they left.

I kissed Alex goodnight

"Are you sure dat you like your predent " Alex asked for the 5th time as we put her to bed. He chuckled

" yes I like it " he said he kissed her " I love you "

" love you too daddy " she said

We walked to Noah's room and told him good night. Zach and me talked awhile, then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one I think is better then the last chapter, but comment and tell me what you think**

* * *

3:00 AM

I woke up wanting some cookies. I really didn't want to go down there, but I wasn't going to get my cookies to magical fly to me. I went to get up when Zach's arms tightened around, pulling me back down. I forgot he was there. Good, now I don't have to get up myself. I rolled over facing him. I poked him in the rib lightly. He didn't budge, again I poked him a little harder. He groaned. I kept poking him harder and harder in till he grabbed my hand.

" is there a reason your poking me at 3 in the morning" he asked

" yes " I said

" and what would that reason be " he asked opening his eyes

" I'm hungry " I stated simply

" we'll what do you want "

" cookies and watermelon, wait no pineapple, no no watermelon. Yea that's it Oreos and watermelon " I said not being able to make up my mind.

" are you sure " I can't blame him for questioning me, there have been times where as soon as he got up here with my snack he's had to get me something different.

" yes I'm sure " he nodded then walked out.

He's been gone for about 15 minutes. He's usually doesn't take this long. I got up and walked down stairs. The light in the kitchen was on. I walked in and Zach was there. But he was staring at a piece of paper. I snuck up behind him and read

it read:

_ This is all your fault. Josh is dead because you were a wimp that couldn't keep her mouth shut. Now you will pay for it. I will be watching _

_Bye for now Cameron _

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god is what I said after a month of getting threatening notes. In that month I had gotten about 12 more. I've been so worried and stressed. When I went to the doctor they said everything was fine with the babies. Yea, there twin girls. When I told Noah he was really happy, but I could see the worry. I think he was thinking about how he would protect his 3 sisters now since there one of him. The doctor said I need to relax and try to take some of the stress away or he would put me on bed rest. Zach's took the notes to work to see if they could track the person down and there getting close to catching them Since the kids are out of school there usually with me. Noah found one of the notes. Since then usually I can see him peeking around the corner watching me or watching Alex by spending more time playing with her. When Zach gets home he doesn't check on us as much because he knows Zach would never let anything happen to us.

One late night while we were asleep, it was storming. I was having a nightmare. The gang was killed and so was Zach. I was crying while a masked figure laughed. Then Noah and Alex appeared. Alex laid in his arms, dead and noah yelling at me, saying it was my fault. The thunder was loud right when the lighting flashes through the room. I shot up and looked around. No one was there. Zach sat up beside me and wrapped his arms around me, while I cried into his chest

" everyone's going to get hurt because of me " I whispered

" no there not its ok " he whispered, smoothing my hair

" I'm not going to let them " after he said that there was a knock at the door. Zach got up and opened it. It was Alex and she was crying. Zach picked her up and carried her to the bed.

" I'm scared " she said she sat there with us for a couple of minutes before we heard running

" where's Alex " Noah asked as he ran into the room. Once he saw Zach was holding, he calmed down. He came and sat in the middle of me and Zach. I noticed he seen that I had been crying and when he did he wrapped his small arms around me. When he did the babies started kicking, like when Zach rubs my stomach. When he felt the kicks, he smiled. After awhile of talking we laid down. Noah was in the middle of me and Zach while Alex had already fell asleep on Zach's chest.

When I woke up it was around 10. Zach was still here when he should be at work. He was awake, staring at a sleeping Alex.

" shouldn't you be at work " I whispered

" I should but I thought Id spend the day with my family" he whispered back

I felt my stomach turn and I knew my supper was about to make its reappearance. I quietly slipped out of bed and into our bathroom. Zach was right behind me and held my hair. When I was finished I brushed my teeth then we walked back into the room. Noah was sitting up rubbing his eyes, while Alex was still sleep. Once we were all woke up, we ate breakfast. When we were down it was still raining so we couldn't go outside, so we decided to watch movies. We had a lot of fun and I think this is just what I needed to forget about the notes for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I made Zach go to work. Alex went over to Maceys to play with Ashley since I had to go to the grocery. Jacob want Noah to come over, but Noah didn't want to go anywhere though. He stayed with me. But I don't want him to ignore his friends because he's worried about me.

" do you want Jacob to come over here " I asked him. Was hesitant but shook his head, yes. I went down and called Liz. A few minutes later Jacob came in. He gave me a hug then went up to play with Noah. I cleaned house for about 30 more minutes then got ready. Once I was ready I called for the boys to come down. Noah wanted to go to the grocery with me. Somehow he talked Jacob in too. Liz said it was ok, so we left for the grocery.

We started walking around. The boys helped me get the stuff, while I checked it off the list. When were almost done when I heard an announcement that caught my attention.

' everyone in the store report to the front '

I started to walk to the front with the boys, leaving the buggy. Once we got up there I seen other confused shoppers.

" sit on the floor now " a familiar voice said

Every one started to sit down. The boys helped me down since it was kinda hard because of my 5 month belly in the way.

" good " the voice said as dee dee and Dillion stepped out of aisle, with a gun each.

* * *

**i know it's short but I hope you like the surprise. I am going to starting writing the next chapter right after I post this. It might be a couple days though because I'm thinking about posting a new story so I need to write more on it to show my friend and see what she thinks. But I'm still going to write on this one more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I went MIA for awhile but I'm back and I brought a chapter with me so don't hate me **

* * *

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I never would have thought dee dee would do something like this. Yes, maybe Dillion but dee dee was always sweet and innocent.

" what's wrong Cameron shocked " dee dee asked " so you have 2 children and 2 on the way. I could have had a family with josh. But you had to ruin it. It's all your fault that he went to jail and got killed " she started yelling the last part. Some people gasped when they realized who she was talking about

' well if he wouldn't have done all those things to me he wouldn't be dead now would he ' I would have said if I wasn't pregnant. But I am so I need to protect them.

" you now you need to pay " Dillion finished he looked at Noah " do you want to see your mommy and baby sisters die today " he asked but Noah remained silent " answer me " he yelled

" no I don't " he said his voice not showing he was nervous. I was proud, he was this calm

" that's to bad little boy because its going to happen " dee dee sneered at him " stand up " she said pointing to me. I got up slowly got up, which was not easy " put your hands up " I raised them

" Cameron dear you know all that stress is bad for the babies " dee dee said in a taunting voice

" why dee dee? Why would you do this? To innocent people and little kids and babies that haven't had a chance to live? I'm sorry about what happened to josh but its not my fault of his actions. " I said

" SHUT UP it is too " Dillion said

" it's not but you all are sad about what happened to him. You want to blame it on someone. Your hurt and-" I was cut off

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH " dee dee screamed

" Dillion, dee dee you both know its not my fault. You know you don't want to do this "

" SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT " dee dee yelled

They both pointed there guns at me. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they both pulled the trigger.

I moved before the bullets could hit me. Like I said I have to protect my babies. They pointed there guns at Noah. Before they could shoot 2 other guns went off. Dillion and dee dee fell to the floor. I looked around while Noah and Jacob ran over to me. Zach and grant came over from one part of the store with guns in there hands. Jonas and nick came from the other side of the store with guns too. They ran to dee dee and Dillion. They put there guns away seeing they weren't getting up. Grant and nick took them out while Zach and Jonas rushed over to us. Jonas picked up Jacob seeing if he was ok. Zach picked up Noah.

" Noah are you hurt " he asked I could see the worry in his voice

Noah shook his head looking at me.

" cam are you ok " he asked pulling me into a hug as he still held Noah

" yea just a little shocked "I said

We walked out where a crowd was. Zach lead me to the ambulance where they were checking people. They said I was fine but since I'm pregnant I need to go to the hospital to see if the babies are ok.

We walked over to the gang before we went to the hospital. Grant was holding there girls while Bex ran over to me and hugged me. Nick was holding Ashley while Macey joined in on the hug. Liz was crying while holding Jacob. Jonas was holding Hannah. Liz gave Jonas Jacob then joined our hug. When we broke away from the hug, Alex ran up to me. I picked her up while she clung to me and cried into my shoulder. I tried to calm her down but she just cried harder. I don't think she knew what happened and that I could have died. But I don't know why she acting like this. As I thought this Bex came over to us with her girls.

" they have something to tell you " she said and I could tell she was disappointed

" when we came here Alex keep on asking for us to play with her and finally we told her that you would die and never come back because of the mean people and that she didn't love you cause she want to play while you could die " Emily started

" we just wanted her to stop asking so we knew what was going on in the store. We didn't know that she knew what we were saying " Madison finished

" we're sorry " they said at the same time

" that wasn't nice but you shouldn't be apologizing to me. But to Alex when she calms down " I said and they nodded then walked away with Bex

We left for the hospital. It took a lot get Alex off me and into her carseat. We got out of the car and Alex ran and grabbed my hand. We walked in and Zach signed me in. Alex and Noah sat on both sides of me. They were like leeches. They were both right beside me like they glued to my hips. Finally I was called back. I was going to have Zach sit out here with them, but as soon as I said this they protested and wouldn't let go of my hands. So we all went back. While I sat on the table thing, Zach sat in the chair with Noah on his leg. Alex was standing beside me holding my hand. Soon the doctor came in. He did an ultrasound.

" the babies are fine but you are way to stressed. So I'm assigning you strict bed rest " he said " you don't need to be standing or walking that much, as least as possible. You can eat meals at the table if that's what you all do. I recommend baths instead of showers. Also you are behind on weight gain so you need to eat more. If you have a midnight craving then eat " he finished then said bye

Bed rest. I hate bed rest. I like to get up and do things for myself but no I can't on stupid bed rest. There due date is October 14. Since its July I have around 3 months of stupid bed rest. This is going to be along 3 months.

* * *

**so I hope you all liked it and comment. Thats about all I have to say. **

**- love Gallagher girl14**


	8. Chapter 8

I. Hate. Bed. Rest. I do. But it's almost over. Thank. The. Lord. I can't wait until I can hold my baby girls in my arms.

Gosh I want a candy bar. And we don't have any. But Zach's not home and the new car, that we had to buy because we didn't have enough room, is here. I walked... Ok I waddled to the stairs.

" Noah, Alex, get your shoes and coats on we're going out real quick " I yelled up

Soon they came downstairs, while I was trying to get my shows on. Noah helped me get them on then I put on my coat and we was a store just where you enter town, so we just went there.

" ok you can each get a candy bar but hurry " I said and they started to pick out a candy bar while I got a king size bag of m&ms. We got back home but before we got out I turned to them.

" we don't tell daddy about this ok " I said " and save the candy until after dinner "

" ok " they replied in union

We got out of the car and went in. I sat on the couch with Noah and Alex. About 30 minutes later Zach came in.

" DADDY " Alex yelled while her and Noah jumped on him in a hug

" what are you doing home early " I asked

" I finished my work early " he said as he he sat down beside me with Alex in his lap and Noah sat in between us

" so what have you all done " he asked

" nothing " I said

" really " he asked raising his eyebrows, I just nodded

" so you didn't go anywhere " he question, uh oh he's on to us

" nope " I replied popping the p

" no where, not even to that little store where you enter town " he asked, smirking

" busted " Noah said

" how did you know " I asked

" a guy I work with saw you and told me he did " he explained

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I got out a water out and sat at the table. Zach came in and shook his head.

" you know you should be in bed " he said

" but it's boring " I whined

" go on " he said

" bu- " I started but a sharp pain shot threw my stomach. I gasped and doubled over in pain. Zach was at my side in a second.

" are you going into labor " he asked and I nodded

Zach got the phone, while telling Noah and Alex to to hurry and get ready. He called nick and told him then told him to call the rest of the gang. Then he helped me into the car since everything was already there. Noah was helping Alex in her carseat then got into his.

When we got to the hospital the guys were here and said the girls will be here soon. I was signed in and brought to a room. One of the girls had taken the kids to Kim's. Shes one of Noah's friends mom. She said when I gave birth we could bring them all there and she would watch them.

The doctor said it would be hours before I would be ready to push. You know sometimes I really hate doctors.

TIME SKIP

" I HATE YOU " I screamed at Zach threw clenched teeth for like the thousandth time. I have already told him that he can't touch me again too. But he knows I don't really mean because if I did, then we wouldn't have Alex or these 2 babies either.

Finally the last baby was out and they started to clean her up. I released my death grip on Zach's hand. One was handed to me and the other handed to Zach.

" names " the nurse said

" Gabriella Faith Goode " I said looking at my baby

" Isabella Hope Goode " Zach said looking at Isabella in is arms

She filled everything out then left. They had let Noah and Alex come in after she left. Zach was sitting on the bed beside me and the kids climbed up and watched in awe at the twins. The gang came in and was gathered around us. Liz wanted to take a picture, so she sat the timer. Before it went off the twins let out yawns and we all awed at them. At that moment the flash went off and the picture was taken.

A picture prefect moment. And I got to share it with my big family.

* * *

**THE END!**

**oh my gosh. I was in tears when I finished writing this. I'm really sad that its over but I thought this was a great way to end it. I'm gonna miss writing on this story. I love you readers!**

**- Gallaghergirl14**


End file.
